When Pigs Fly
by LotrNaustenfan
Summary: umm... lets see. Lily, James, 6th year. What more to say? Oh you want to know what the story is about? Too bad you will just have to read. But one thing you should already know: Lovey Dovey stuff is in store, cause we love our Lily and James! ::applause::
1. TweedleDee and TweedleDum

CHAPTER 1: TWEEDLE-DEE AND TWEEDLE-DUM

After a hard day of double Potions and Herbology, Lily Evans curled up in front of the fire with a book while her shoes dried out from the ankle high snow as they hung on the hearth. It wasn't your ordinary day for Lily, whose favorite past time was stretching out under a large oak tree on school grounds with a Jane Austin novel or some other piece of writing that her fellow students wouldn't understand. She didn't mind, though; she'd rather be sitting in the common room getting warm than sitting under her tree getting frostbite on her arse. The only downfall was Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum as she so often referred to them, for when they weren't causing a ruckus and breaking the rules they were bothering her about her love life. She had lost several boyfriends this way, and who would have known that guys didn't like getting hexed every turn they made in the castle just because the hexer couldn't be a gentleman and get a date with her the old fashioned way: asking politely. It was as if he expected her to fall head over heels for him as all the other girls did, including the seventh years. But Tweedle-dee was not the kind of guy you let know he was attractive because if he doesn't already know it, he hides it well.

Just as Lily thought she was going to get a marauder-free day, though, Remus Lupin, a friend of Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, sat down across from her and she knew that the two idiot twins wouldn't be far behind.

"Lily," came the calm, sweet, and yet strong voice of a charming looking Remus Lupin, "you may want to prepare yourself for Prince Charming 1 and 2."

"Ah, you must be mistaken," she said as loud as she could as she caught sight of the two charming wizards who otherwise looked inconspicuous. "All I see is Mr. 'Try-as-I-might-I-get-no-where' and his faithful companion 'If-I-had-a-brain-I'd-have-a-comeback'."

"Did you hear that, Prongs?" said the boy standing nearest her with sparkling and mischievous blue eyes as he gestured to the boy beside him. "She said you don't have a brain." Lily rolled her eyes at this and turned around in her chair to get as far away from them, without picking up and moving, as she could and opened her book again hoping this was the end to the conversation.

"Hello, Evans."

"Hello, Potter," she said without turning or looking up from her book. That wasn't the end of it, though, and she found the first boy who spoke was now leaning on her seat from behind brushing his fingers through her hair. He was a very handsome boy, she had to admit, with his smooth chin length flowing hair and soft features and yet sarcastic use of them, but his touch was none too soothing and in an instant she was out of the seat and into another one before the boy could draw breath.

"Evans, do you realize what you are reading? That's a textbook, and a Charms textbook no less. Are you feeling well?" Before he had the chance to check her temperature, however, her hands were already smacking his advances away.

"Leave her alone, Sirius," came the voice from the other boy standing near by. The voice was proud and yet merry and had a face to match. He was a tall boy and shockingly good-looking though lacking the other boys unnerving beauty. He was soft in features, but they were slightly obscured or heightened, depending upon your view on it, by a pair of glasses and unkempt brown hair. The true reason so many girls found him so attractive, though, was his unending charm and charisma that always found its way into his features as it did now; playing into a small smirk.

"People might think you like her, and by people I mean girls. You don't want to ruin your reputation, Padfoot." His smirk was now an outright grin as his friend backed away from her reluctantly and instead directed his attention at a black haired witch named Arabella Figg; sitting in the corner talking to some friends. She tried to avoid him, but eventually broke into a grin and giggled as he teased her whispering in her ear sweet nothings.

"It's amazing how he does that," said the same boy again as he sat down in the seat adjacent to Lily. Remus was now coughing uncomfortably from the other couch in front of the fire. He knew what was coming next, for he heard it all the time. Instead of sticking around he picked up his school bag and muttered something about homework and the library and left without the notice of either of the other two.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Lily asked without looking up from her book, but seeming rather smug about it.

"When are you going to call me James?"

"When hell freezes over, and pigs can fly," he began to open his mouth but she stopped him, "without magic. P.s., You didn't answer my question."

"What am I doing? Sitting."

"Well I can see that," she said, abandoning her book completely.

"I wasn't so sure you could see around that enormous book. Merlin, Evans, how much does that thing weigh?" he asked as she dropped it to the ground with a loud thunk.

"You would know if you ever cared to take yours to class."

"Oh, who needs textbooks, what are they good for anyway?"

"Um… learning," she added with a note of sarcasm and irritation. "You know there are starving kids in Ethiopia and you waste your parents money on textbooks you don't even use."

"Well, my parents have too much money, and they don't know any kids in Ethiopia." Lily stubborn to the point of insanity didn't laugh; in fact, she grimaced.

"Well either way, you are lucky to pass anything without a textbook."

"Who needs a textbook when there are tons of others in the class? I can just look at Remus' if I need any pointers."

"You are so cocky. You know, Remus won't be there for you next year when you take your N.E.W.T. s."

"Oh, don't stress so much over me." At this, she started to open her mouth but James continued, "Besides, whether you know it or not, I did get an 'Exceeds Expectations' on my Charms O.W.L. last year."

"Try 'Outstanding' and then we'll see where significance of a textbook comes in." As she spoke she indicated the book of Charms on the floor.

"Yeah, but everyone knows you best subject is Charms, and that's saying something considering you are the top in our year."

Her face reddened uncontrollably, but it was hardly visible in the firelight. She was beautiful now more than ever. She was in her element, the fire that was her hair and lips. James found himself envisioning himself rising from his seat and capturing her lips with his mouth and her hair with his fingers: a vision in which she didn't slap him immediately afterwards.

"Potter, what are you staring at?" Lily said waking him up from his daydream-his very good daydream.

"I was just thinking. I heard you were having trouble in transfiguration."

"I am not having trouble in-"

"Well not ordinary person trouble, obviously. This is you after all," and the blush rose again, "but… well I got an 'outstanding' on it last year. Undoubtedly my best subject, and favorite."

"What are you playing at, Potter?"

"We could tutor each other." The request that seemed very reasonable to James only seemed to kindle a fire within Lily that, if he said so himself, burned brighter than the fire crackling in the Gryffindor common room fireplace.

"I know what you are trying to do, Potter! I am not stupid!"

"I don't recall that ever crossing my mind."

"Oh, enough Potter," she said, striding across the room toward the girls' dormitory. "You're just trying to think of another clever way to ask me out again! I know you Potter, however much I wish I didn't! And don't think I didn't notice you hadn't asked me out once this year so far, not ONCE! I thought perhaps you had changed, however ridiculous that may seem, but now I see you are just the same old Potter with your scheming and plotting to get me to date you! Well guess what, it's not going to HAPPEN!"

"Evans, despite your superior brain power and better-thinking, you are embarrassing yourself. I never planned to ask you out. I honestly just need a tutor in Charms."

"What happened to Mr. 'Exceeds Expectations'? Have you lost your ground on that?"

"As you said yourself, Evans, you know me, and I always like to be the best."

"Too bad, you won't find that anywhere but on the Quidditch field," and with that she was scalling the steps.

"And in Trasfiguration! You forgot that one," he yelled to the retreating form of the beautiful girl. A loud slam was the only response he got and it echoed through the common room filled with several perturbed Gryffindors.

"Best at Transfiguration? You could dream, my friend," said Remus as he returned to the comfy chair he had occupied earlier.

"Moony, should I-" but before he got the question out Remus was holding up the heavy Charms book and gesturing for James to take it.

"Might return this to her."

"Thanks, Moony."

James was out of the room in a flash running up the stairs and knocking politely on the door to the sixth year girls' dormitory.

"Who is it?" came the muffled sound of Lily's beautiful voice.

"Delivery service."

In an instant the door was open and there stood Lily leaning on the door frame and looking rather put out.

"You know this book really is quite heavy." He tried with a failed attempt to convince her, but was James Potter was known for best was his ability to change his tactics at the last minute; otherwise he would have long ago been expelled from school for his bad behavior. This was, but a minor issue comparatively and so the words flowed as they always did with perfect grace and elegance.

"I'll read whatever you want. I'll even carry this preposterously large book to classes. Whatever you want."

"How much?" she said clearly having calmed down because her voice was not loud and booming anymore, and she stared at her feet.

"Will I read?" She nodded, "however much you tell me to." But before the words were out he already regretted them, for he saw the look of mild amusement on her face.

"All of it," she said as she raised her face to his, both eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"You have to read all of it."

"Half!"

"All of it."

"Evans, come on, be reasonable."

"You said my choice, so there it is. Then we'll be on the same level."

"You've read that much?"

"Of course I have! This is 'me' remember?" Now James was the one who blushed.

"So, we're on then?"

"I suppose, but you better keep up your end of the bargain." Her face was serious now, but his was happy and playful almost cracking her composure.

"I don't think I'd even dare not read the book."

"No, I mean, you have to help me with Transfiguration as well."

"Oh, so you do need help then?" now he was grinning in amusement at having won the fight that had occurred downstairs, but the celebration he took part in was stifled by her lack of annoyance at him being right, for being right is only fun when someone is bothered by it.

"Every little bit helps," she said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I will, hold to the bargain that is, all of it."

"Good," he then turned to leave but at the sound of his name he wheeled back around to look at the beautiful Lily Evans. "Oh and Potter, tell any of your friends you're tutoring me, especially Black," she said as she got closer to his face leaving only inches between them making James' color flush out of him, "and I'll jinx you so bad you won't know it's coming."

This made him smile, though, which was the last thing she had expected, but she kept her stance that was only just in front of his face, "you don't have to threaten me, Evans, though I do find fire in a woman very attractive." He was smiling wider now, and Lily looked mortified as he looked from her eyes to her lips with that clever charm and charisma flowing making him almost undeniably undeniable.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"If only you knew."

A/N: This is one of my favorite stories that I have written. It's kind of clever, and funny, but mostly just sweet. Read it if you like James and Lily romance stories. It should be fun, if nothing else. Enjoy, and please review!


	2. Plans

CHAPTER 2: PLANS

Disclaimer: I forgot one of these. Needless to say, I'm not JK Rowling.

A week had passed to find nothing accomplished. Lily had done her best to avoid James and he had done the same to her. They had no problem doing as such, however, because their classes were just beginning to get very complicated and difficult and the homework was ridiculous in quantity. The snow was beginning to melt as January passed in to February and the kids took to the grounds again, where Lily was once again found sitting under her favorite tree reading as she cuddled under her scarf and gloves.

Today, however, Lily was spending time with some of her friends and laughing as they did their homework. Just as they were crossing to go back to the castle to go look up books about flesh eating slugs for their Herbology homework, they were interrupted by the trouncing form of James Potter, who was walking near to his group of friends and eating a bag of Burty Botts Every Flavor Beans and humming to himself. At the sight of Lily, however, he was suddenly brought back into the conversation of a week prior and he was rushing up to her side to have a word.

"Lily…"

"What do you want, Potter." The sound of her first name from James was unexpected, but not uncommon, it usually meant that he was going to be serious and so she wouldn't have a bunch of lines thrown at her.

"When are we going to start lessons?" At this Lily excused herself from her friends and walked away with James hot on her tail.

"Well? Evans, are you listening to me?" So much for the serious thing, Lily thought.

"Yes, I'm listening, and no I cannot answer your question, only you can." At this he seemed flabbergasted, "have you finished the Charms book yet?"

He was shocked to hear mention of the book again, but didn't retreat at her words. "Come on Evans, it's a big book, we'll be having our meetings after we already took our end of year exams."

"Well, have you even opened it yet and started?"

"Well… no," he said earnestly, but she just turned back around and started walking again, "but I will, I promise. But you have to promise we can start lessons before I finish it, it will take all year for me to read it."

"You know, Potter, for someone so talented with magic, your capacity to learn new modes of education floors me."

"Oh, come off it, Evans, I was really looking forward to this. Don't keep putting me off, just cause I've been a jerk since the first moment you met me."

"If that is not a reason I don't know what is," but at the look on his face when she turned she decided she would give him the chance. "Fine, you want to learn charms, at least read one chapter and then we can get started. I'm going to go to the library to check out some other books that may be of some use. Just… meet me there on Saturday at 10, ok?" James was now smiling wide and shacking his head rather roughly for himself, the boy with unending grace and charm. It was agreed and so James would wait another couple days for his private session with Lily Evans. Sirius was going to be so jealous.

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. More coming soon I promise.


	3. Mornings,SortingHats,andBeautifulPeople

CHAPTER 3: MORNINGS, SORTING HATS AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE

Saturday arrived quicker than James or Lily expected. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining between the clouds casting a red tent on the windows of Gryffindor Tower. James woke to the sight of it and it made him smile and think of Lily. He didn't mean to always annoy her; in truth he really had always liked her. He remembered the first time he had seen her. It was at the Sorting Ceremony their first year at Hogwarts. He had just heard Sirius get sorted into Gryffindor, which had caused some confusion around the staff table. Earlier on the Hogwarts Express, Sirius had sat in his compartment and told him that his whole line were pure bloods, as was James, and that every one of them had been in Slytherin, but Sirius had broke the mold that day. Then he had heard her name and almost laughed at it, until he saw her rise out of the group. He was fairly tall for his age, but found himself moving around trying to get the perfect view of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Then he had heard the Sorting Hat talk about her, and realized how much he wanted to meet her.

"Exquisite mind, unfailing wit, wonderful determination and strength; a lot of courage I see as well, more than you see in most people, almost all people actually. There you have it, Gryffindor!"

From that moment on, he knew that his life would never be the same. He had fallen for her so hard that at first he was afraid to talk to her, and then the Marauder's began and he had all the confidence in the world. Girls found him attractive and he dated a few, but he had always pined after Lily like a lost puppy. Now he was finally getting to spend time with her and all he could do was lie there in bed, feeling sick to his stomach.

He had done as she asked and started reading the Charms book that had started to gain dust from sitting at the bottom of his trunk, but now was clean and sitting on his bedside table. His glasses were there as well and as he got out of bed he grabbed both and shoved on his sneakers and his robes.

Sirius was passed out on his bed, Remus looked exhausted, as always, and Peter was snoring loudly, so James went off for breakfast so he could get a good meal before he had to meet Lily in the Library.

As he walked into the great hall, he saw that there were only a handful of people sitting, eating, and none conversing. This was the anti-social group that spent mornings eating before the other groups of kids showed up to ruin their perfect silence. James could not believe that he was here. James usually entered the hall with a crowd, but everyone who would have shown up with him was still in bed, because on Saturdays no one gets up before 9 unless it is a Hogsmeade day.

But James did not turn away, quite the contrary, he trounced in like he always did with his group and found his way over to the Gryffindor table where only three people sat. One of them had long shiny red hair, and a nice arse, which he checked out as he walked up to her.

"Lily Evans, what are you doing having breakfast with this group of people? You are too popular for these kids."

"Sit, Potter, if you must, and I'd watch what you say these may not be the most popular students in school, but they are the most hard-working and intelligent. I happen to know that Frank Longbottom over there could hex you without a second thought, and would. I daresay you remember a day last year when you jinxed his pants off in front of all the pretty girls in school."

"One of those pretty girls was you, Evans."

"Just eat, Potter, it's too early to deal with advances from a pompous prick."

"Oh, I see your language… _improves_ early in morning."

"No, that's just your influence."

"Well, I try." At this, they both were smiling, but James was looking at her while she was looking at her plate.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, but his voice almost exploded after he said it. Those words were not what he intended to say and Lily seemed to notice as her slightly irritated, but mostly just tired face looked up at him. "Did I actually say that out loud? I'm sorry Lily; I really did take you seriously when you said you didn't want any advances, I just… I didn't mean to."

"Relax, Potter. It's not like it's the first time you've said that."

"Well yeah, but not without others around."

"Yes, you have."

"What?" he searched his brain but couldn't recall a time when he had been with Lily Evans without other people being around, in truth the only time he was alone at all was when he showered and often then there were people in other stalls near him.

"Don't you remember? Second year. You were searching for a book in the library, but you were having difficulties so I helped out. I had said hello and you fumbled over your words until all that came out was 'you're so beautiful' and then the look on your face, oh it was priceless. You looked as if someone had just died."

"I thought I did."

"So you do remember?"

"Yeah… I always hoped you would forget that. Guess that was wishing too much."

"Oh, but how could I forget the best looking boy in school fumbling over his words because of me? It was quite the compliment." At this she was smiling sweetly, which caused his smirk to return. Instantly she realized what she was doing. She was flirting. She was flirting with the enemy.

"You… er… you think I'm the best looking boy in school?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. You'll never really know, after all, I was only 12."

"Good cover up, Evans." At this Lily was blushing furiously and looking the opposite direction.

"Well. We probably better go," Lily said looking at her watch and coughing out her words to try and get rid of the flush of color she had felt just before. In fact she did still think he was the best looking guy in school, but to tell him that would be opening a door that Lily was unable to open and Lily was a girl who liked her privacy.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. We want to get started on our sessions as quick as we can."

"Er… yeah."

With that they were out of their seats on the bench and heading toward the library as they had planned. Lily was so anxious as she walked beside James Potter, wondering what he was thinking, but James didn't say anything. He just started whistling with one hand in his pocket strutting as he always did. It annoyed her that he was always so calm and collected. In all the years she had known him and all the fights they had gotten into, he always remained calm and collected as if nothing bothered him. He was never flustered nor did he ever lose his temper. He was a well-mannered boy with a slight taste for trouble. The combination was unique, to say the least, but most of what he did was due to his friendship with Sirius Black and he was one step away from being a Slytherin. But here was this cute boy who seemed at ease with everything, and she found herself staring at him almost in admiration, however much she loathed the idea of it.

"What is going on inside that head," she whispered to herself, but it caught the attention of the tall James Potter beside her who stopped whistling and looked down his long nose at her as his eyebrow arched in question. He looked so attractive at that moment that Lily's breath came in slower, and her cheeks flushed.

"What was that, Evans?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You wanted to know what I was thinking, or as you put it, what was going on inside my head?"

"Why do you ask if you heard me?"

"Dunno," he said with an innocent smile. "So… do you really want to know?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I was thinking about the first time I saw you."

"When was that?"

"Sorting."

"Really? Well then, we share something." The only answer she got was a hum with a note of question, which she answered with a smile, "that was the first time I saw you as well."

"Oh, Merlin."

"No, really it wasn't bad, as a matter of fact, I kind of liked you, until later when we were in the common room and you opened your mouth. That kind of ruined it for me." She was smiling now more than she ever had in his presence and she wasn't incredibly keen on that fact. "Actually, I remember everything the sorting hat said about you."

"Oh, Merlin."

With this she began to laugh but tried to remain calm as she added in a sorting hat voice, "'Amazing instinctual talent, wit is plentiful here and a great deal of courage that makes you bold and naturally lead-worthy.' It had no idea how true it would be." With this she smiled kindly as her fit of laughs ended.

"Well, all I can remember of yours was how your hair shined." He lied. "I'd never seen hair that color, and now I get to see it everyday." At this he looked down at her and brushed a hair out of her face. She couldn't help but revel at his touch, but covered it well as she always did.

"Ok, we are here." She said as he looked up at the library entrance. He was just getting so used to being alone with her and now other people would be around again, and the thought was not welcomed… by either party.

A/N: I know I made an error. The Sorting Hat doesnt speak out loud to the whole Great Hall in the book, but I wanted it too. So I followed the Movie (for once in my entire writing of Fanfiction) instead of the book. Sorry about that. Ps. I will be in Dallas, Texas for a while so I won't be able to submit much. I think I'll go ahead and put up both this chapter and chapter 4 bbefore I leave, because there wont be anything up on it for basically 8 days. Happy reading, everyone!


	4. A Close Call

CHAPTER 4 – A CLOSE CALL

A/N: I like this chapter, I hope you do too. Cheers!

"I thought we could start with Shield Charms," Lily Evans said as she pulled her feet up into the wooden chair she sat in. On the table in front of her were 3 books, stacked on top of each other. She was looking in the top-most book, scanning her finger down the page and biting her lip. James Potter was staring intently at her, having had a lot of time to deliberate over their conversations with one another.

James didn't know if he was just imagining things or if it was possible that Lily Evans actually was attracted to him. He noticed how her skin tingled when he touched her hair; he wasn't that stupid. He also saw how she blushed when he called her out on her bluff. Good cover up, Evans She wasn't that hard to figure out, if you knew what you were looking for, but here she was being serious again and so James tried to do the same.

"Why Shield Charms?"

"Because they are basic on the Charms scale, but they take extreme concentration to successfully administer. I know you can concentrate, but I want to see how well your concentration works when you are distracted. So, here are the instructions for a Shield Charm called Protego," she said thrusting the book into his hands. "First I want you to just attempt it."

"You first."

She rolled her eyes, but obliged. "Protego. See, nothing to it." She was right it seemed quite simple. In an instant after she spoke a barrier was created in front of her. James decided to test it by calling out a jinx that came streaming back. It narrowly missed him as he dunk down.

"Nice one, Potter. Now it's your turn."

James got it in only three tries, which surprised Lily. She had expected him to attempt several times without success, but she had clearly underestimated his concentration, and she found herself growing in admiration for this boy.

"Well I have to say, you are doing better than I expected, but no matter," she smiled widely. "Now for the hard stuff. I want you to do the Charm again, and this time try to hold it for as long as you can."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

So he did. Lily was weighing her options on distractions. She decided to fire up her wand and send a book flying at him from the back. No success. The Charm still held. Then she flung another book at him, though, much larger this time. Nothing.

She was just about to give up when it occurred to her. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. "Don't move."

Slowly she moved around him to his backside where the Shield did not cover him. He was flinching trying to figure out what she was doing while looking over his shoulder. She crept up to his back and cautiously ran a finger to his hair. She swirled his hair in her hands, trying to be as nonchalant as she could. He seemed a bit shaken but his Shield Charm held. Then she put her other hand on his shoulder and ran it along his collarbone. He shuddered, but still the Charm held. She was beginning to give up hope, but one thing was left that she knew would work, and if it didn't he was amazing.

Leaning in and getting closer to his body she rose onto her toes and opened her mouth right by his ear and blew warm air onto his neck and ear. The reaction was exactly what she had wanted the Charm diminished and James began to breath very fast as if he couldn't get air to his lungs fast enough. She wondered if he was imagining them kissing, like she was. She would never admit it, but she kind of liked the idea.

He turned around now, but his eyes were fixed on the ground as if he was afraid to look in her eyes. This was so out of character for James and made him look so innocent that she laughed out loud. He suddenly looked up and seemed shocked as he searched her eyes for the amusement, but he didn't understand, which only made her laugh harder. She tried to clap the laughter away with her hands, but couldn't as she gave him a look of apology.

James now understood and looked sweet and concerned as he reached up and pulled her hands away from her mouth. Just when it seemed nothing would cure her, she was no longer laughing. The look in his eyes was astonishing. He was controlled, considerate, and understanding. He could have made anyone believe he knew everything in that moment, just as he made her feel. She noticed only mildly that he was rubbing her fingers softly. When he raised one to his lips and kissed it softly, Lily woke up from her dream.

Here was James Potter. He wasn't some boy to ogle over. He was arrogant, self-centered, rude, and lustful James Potter. He was not a dreamboat, or heartthrob and so as his lips touched her fingers instead of thinking about the softness of his lips she was backing away from him. James, who then stepped closer to her, noticed the distance but she took another step away.

"Lily…"

"Well," she said, sounding suddenly serious and unnatural in this emotional moment. "We probably better get back to the common room, Tweedle-dum is probably wondering where you went. Don't want to upset your search party."

"Lily…" James began but lost his words when she turned around to look at him absent of all emotion. Seeing he had nothing to say she turned around and started out of the room. "LILY!"

"What?"

"What just happened in there?" But she was still moving and he almost tripped as he tried to keep up.

"What's to say?"

"Lily. Stop." She didn't stop, however, she just kept forcing her feet to move toward the common room. James just stopped. He was so confused his feet didn't even want to continue walking. Instead he just watched her as she went, keeping a close eye on the retreating red hair that had shined between his fingers not long ago. Then he thought of her fingers in his hair, and on his shoulder, and what he wanted more than anything at that moment was for her to come back and breathe in his ear like she had done in the classroom where they practiced. But he knew she wasn't going to turn back around; he knew she wasn't going to run into his arms no matter how much he wanted her to.

He was beginning to hate girls; especially girls with perfect smiles and green eyes.

A/N: Sorry, this is all I'm gonna be able to give you guys for a while. Hope it ties you over for a while, though I'm guessing it wont. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	5. Send a Search Party

CHAPTER 5: SEND A SEARCH PARTY

A week passed and with it went everything that had passed between Lily Evans and James Potter. At first, James had avoided her to give her the space she obviously needed, but when he approached her about having another meeting she walked away without notice of him. She spent the next couple days as far away from him as she could get, but one day James decided she was not going to get away from him.

"Remember, I want a roll of parchment on Werewolves from all of you; it's due next class. NO EXCUSES!"

They were just putting away their books from the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson and the room was emptying quickly. All that remained was the Marauder's and a few stragglers, even their teacher had vacated.

"Finally a subject I can write a paper about: Werewolves." Sirius was beaming, but Remus and Peter looked nervous. Their friend had always been careful what he said, but sometimes he got carried away, as they all well knew and that was the last thing Remus needed.

"Sirius…"

"Oh, calm down Remus. No one knows your 'furry' little secret." At this Remus' olive complexion went as white as his sneakers. Sirius was pushing the envelope now; Peter tried to calm him down, but received nothing but a sound tongue-lashing.

"James, please." Peter said knowing if anyone could stop Sirius it was he. James, however, wasn't paying attention anymore. He was looking into a corner at two girls laughing; they hadn't noticed his presence still in the classroom yet, which he was happy to see. If Lily knew he was still in the room she would be out quicker than he could say 'expecto patronum.'

"James?"

"Sirius," James answered without looking at his target, "shut your face, you big git, or we'll let the moon decide your fate."

At this, Sirius uncomfortably looked at Remus who was now standing with his arms crossed looking rather smug and Peter stood leaning on him in the same fashion. The sight was more relieving than pressuring to the fearless Sirius who laughed, causing Remus and Peter to almost fall over with shock.

James was in an entirely different place, though. He was watching Lily strap her bag on her shoulder and then move toward the door with one of her girl friends. As Sirius, Remus, and Peter laughed together, James' feet found him following the girls. Suddenly an image of a smiling face with perfect lips breathing in his ear entered his mind and gave him the determination so common in his blood that he knew he would need.

"Guys, I'll catch up later."

And without further word he was gone. Outside the room, the hallway was lightly lit and gave no evidence of where the girls went. There were too many hallways. James had almost given up and then like answer to a prayer he say a flash of red hair in the light that streamed through a window a little ways in front of him. Then, without any hesitation, he was off in the direction of the shining hair. He was making good distance with his long legs and strides compared to the quiet slow steps that the girls made, though once they knew he was there they would not continue this light pace.

"Lily," he said right behind her. The answer was just what he expected she looked over her shoulder annoyed and gave him a look over and then a grimace. Her speed, of course, quickened, but he was still faster. He was circling her and her friend with perfect ease, which was not noticed by either girl, though her friend was eyeing him with fluttering eyelashes and a slight blush on her cheeks. "You have to start talking to me again at some point. I didn't even do anything. Though I do recall…"

"Potter, follow me." Lily said finally coming to life and grabbing his arm tightly and ushering him away from her friend.

"What's the deal, Evans?" he said trying to loosen her grip to no avail. When she finally stopped moving him and stood in a lonely hallway she turned to him.

"What's the deal? What's the deal?"

"That's what I said, Evans. Now could you answer it?"

"You are despicable. You can't just go saying things like that in front of people."

"She doesn't know?" he said pointing in the direction they had come from.

"No."

"Oh, ashamed of me, are you?" he said light heartedly, but when Lily looked up their was no jest on his face, in fact it was as sober as she had ever seen it. "Or perhaps you just don't want people to know how big of a tease you are."

"I am not a tease."

"Are you kidding me? I never get that shaken up. Ever. Not even when I'm snogging with a very pretty brunette in the broom closet. Never."

"Thank you, Potter, I needed to hear that." She said sarcastically.

"Don't you get what I'm saying Lily? You just barely touched me and I was shaken up. It's crazy, but I think I really like you, Evans. I think… I really do. No pretending." But the look on Lily's face told him to back off and so he did. "But… if you want me to pretend… I will. I will pretend I have no feelings for you if it makes your life easier."

She seemed relieved, but was she? Her face registered relaxation, because now she didn't have to deal with this beautiful boy, this perfect boy wanting to kiss her at a moments notice. Was she crazy? More than likely, but in Lily's mind she was doing the right thing like she always did. A relationship with James Potter would be suicide, but right now she was feeling miserable because he was giving up on her. If James could see in the dim light he would notice a tear forming in her eyes that she forced to stay put. She would not have him know that in these past weeks, she dreamt of him every night and watched him in classes with longing, just like the other girls. She wanted to be different; not the same as those giggling girls, and she was for the most part. At least she was the only girl in Gryffindor who hadn't found herself in a broom closet with him.

"So… about those meetings." James began, noticing the confusion that passed between them and wanting to take her mind off of it for as long as he could. "Do you still want some lessons with Transfiguration? I could just get you ready for end of year exams and stuff, if you'd like?"

"Yeah." She said looking up into his shining hazel eyes, "that would be fantastic."

"Then meet me in McGonagall's classroom on Wednesday at 8. I want to show you something." She cocked an eyebrow, but all she received in response was a priceless Potter smirk that made her heart skip a beat.

"You'll see."

"Don't shock me, I hate surprises."

"You could wish."

"Potter!" She called after him as he exited the hallway and headed back for the common room.


	6. Prongs Rides Again

CHAPTER 6: PRONGS RIDES AGAIN

Wednesday caught up with both Lily and James just in time for Lily to finally calm down again. It lasted only long enough for her to sit with his friends and him at lunch. Then she realized that it was the day that she would have to spend another couple hours alone with him and suddenly began to get eager and nervous at the same time. James didn't seemed to be fazed at all. Her eyes fell on him as he sat there eating his sandwich and laughing quietly at his friends silly feuds.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in Potions class. They received no homework, though,because they brewed Felix Felicis successfully in class.This was largely due to Lily Evans and Severus Snape, but their teacher Professor Horace Slughorn saw it as a class success and treated it as such.

Afterward, Lily found herself sitting in the common room in the same comfy couch she always seemed to fall into. This time, however, James Potter was sitting next to her and they weren't arguing, they were just reading and watching the light of the fire.

"I never knew there were so many different Charms you could perform," said James breaking the silence, as he looked dumfounded down upon his Charms book. "Here's one for writing with quills. I will never have to use my hand on a parchment ever again."

"Don't hope for to much. Those only work on quick quote quills and the Charm isn't strong enough to write a whole essay, just quotes of thoughts. See it says right there," she said leaning over and pointing at the page below him. He was smiling at how smart this beautiful young lady was. She really did read it all.

"Oy! You two snogging yet?" came the voice of Sirius Black. He was laughing between Remus and a pretty girl who Lily recognized at once to be Arabella Figg. The presence of Sirius' voice suddenly threw her off balance and she fell into James' lap. The whole room seemed to notice as they all stood at the same time to see what exactly had happened to Lily's head over the seat. She was immediately back out of his lap as if nothing had happened, but James turned bright red and seemed shaken, as he always was when Lily seemed calmer than ever. "I guess that's a yes," Sirius said with a snicker that caused Remus and Arabella to hit him. "Ouch!" was his reaction along with a wimper.

Lily seemed to have taken no notice of what had happened. Instead she was sitting with her book entitled "Poetry by American Wizards and Witches." She seemed to be more interested now than before, as she purposefully ignored James' eyes.

As time passed Lily and James decided that they might as well take off to go study in McGonagall's class. Their going added to the snickers from Sirius, but Remus and Peter were able to suppress them even without the presence of more experienced Sirius-Silencers.

They walked in silence, but James seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Lily, however, decided not to ask. The seriousness of his face confused Lily, though. She comforted herself with imagining it was about some lesson he had planned for her and was just not sure on all the details yet. She couldnt help doubting it, though.

When they reached McGonagall's classroom James turned toward her with a worried expression on his face. "Lily, I have to go get something really quick. Could you stay in the classroom and wait for me?" She shook her head in response and then spent the next few minutes sitting in a wooden seat with her feet tucked up against her and her chin resting on her knees. She was flipping through her Transfiguration book and eating a cherry snack when the door creaked open again.

The sight was strange and confusing and infuriating all at once. Lily even thought that James was tricking her in some way. The thing she saw wasn't the smiling face of James Potter it was…an animal. Not just an animal, but a large gray beautiful Stag stood in the light of the candled room. It looked strangely human though with its knowing eyes. Its hazel eyes. The stag was now circling the classroom as if studying the capacity of the high walls and Victorian pillars. Then it stopped and stared at her and stepped closer to her.

"James? James are you out there?" she said to the open door behind the Stag. No answer came. Then something happened Lily couldn't really explain until a lot had been explained to her.

The stag that stood proud with its hazel eyes staring at her had turned into the beautiful James Potter looking rather pleased with himself, but nervous.

"I have strayed into an alternate universe, I know it." Lily said after a while, breaking the unnerving silence.

"No," James said laughing, "you've just seen something you can't explain. You should have saw my parent's faces when they found out."

"I don't understand. How did you?"

"How did I accomplish becoming an animagus? Well, it just happened really. It took a long time, but I finally succeeded. The process of becoming an animagus is really quite difficult, but not impossible if you know what you are doing."

"You aren't registered, though, I saw those lists." She seemed astounded, but he just smiled and looked unconcerned.

"And how often have you known me to follow rules?"

"James, its dangerous! What if you had made a mistake? You could have been permanently damaged."

"Would that have bothered you, Flower?" he said highly mischievous. How he accomplished both Lily didn't know, but he did. With it went all her complaints about rules and procedure, and instead she was replaced by a nervous version of herself that rarely came out.

"So…" she coughed as she tried to compose herself, "no one knows?"

"You know, my parents know, others know."

"What others? And why did you tell me? And how did you do it?"

"I told you because you needed to know. Plus I trust you. And I thought you would find it cool, most people would die to learn how to become an animagus, but most don't succeed at the trying. How I did it is quite a different story; it's an incredibly lengthy tale, which requires a whole day, but I'll try my hardest to tell as much as I can."

"You didn't answer my other question," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't? Well, the others are insignificant. No biggie really. Just a few people who needed to know just like you."

"Okay," she said uncertainly, but still excited at the idea of a teenager achieving becoming an animagus, "well are you going to tell me how you did it, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"No beating please, I give my words freely… usually." At this she laughed but didn't know why.

The rest of the night found them talking about how one becomes an animagus, and though Lily never had the desire to become one she admired the fire in James' eyes as he spoke of the process, leaving out certain details. In the end Lily found herself looking at James with a new set of eyes. He truly was smart, not just talented. He achieved something few could dream to accomplish, and he did it in only three years.

As they walked back to the common room they laughed and joked with one another and even flirted a little, but mostly they just found a bond all their own.

"Now you know you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Sirius? He would find it funny to know a silly little girl like me knew such a secret."

"Especially him."

"Now we are both keeping secrets from him. Whatever will that poor boy do?" She started to laugh but James' expression was as sober as if he had lost words in his throat. "Thanks for telling me all that."

"No problem, Lily Angel." She blushed but ignored the burning in her skin.

"I know you probably already know this, but you are amazing."

"Amazing? No I didn't know that. I've been called incredible, but I think I like amazing better."

"Why?"

"Because it came from you."

"James…"

"Don't worry Lily," he said with a short smile. "I haven't asked you out all year; I'm not going to start now. Plus I promised…" but he stopped speaking as if the words hurt to say. Lily regretted ever hurting him this way, but at this time, she couldn't do anything about it.

"James? Do you promise we will always be friends?"

"Lily, you shock me more everyday. You have just now said my first name two times in a row without realizing it and you just asked us to be friends when a year ago if I had proposed such a thing you would have smacked me across the face."

"That's not cause I hated you, that's just cause boys are always wrong," she said with a wide smile.

"Either way times really do change, or perhaps you just adapt well."

"I like the second one, gives me more credit," she said with a smile, but meanwhile in her head she whirled about the idea of saying his first name. She had never called him anything but Potter. Maybe the day had come that pigs could fly, but if it was so, she would suspend the game as long as she could.

"Lily?" he said breaking her out of her thoughts. "Do you still want me to answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Then… yes. I promise we will always be friends. As long as you want to be friends, I will be there right beside you."

"… thank you." She said for a lack of words at how much his opinion suddenly meant to her. She still denied she had feelings for him, though, for no matter how much she turned against her animosity toward him she would never turn against her feelings or lack thereof. She would find a happy medium of being friends and still business partners. This would not be hard for the Lily who always let her head rule her heart, and she wasn't about to change that now.

A/N: The poetry book thing was just an idea that dawned on me when I imagined Emily Dickinson being a witch. I was going to bring it in more, but didn't really find the need or the opportunity, but it was a fun idea. It's kind of funny anyway just imagining what would be in a book like that. I mean, isn't it a funny image seeing Walt Whitman flipping a wand and working for the Ministry of Magic and Gwendolyn Brooks going to nightclubs and rapping to an enchanted piano? I think it would be funny, so I kept it.

Also, I took the liberty of making up stuff that I expected would be true. The quill thing in the beginning of the chapter was just something I made up that sounded reasonable, at least reasonable to me.

Well, please review!


	7. Top 5 List

CHAPTER 7: TOP 5 LISTS

The night came, but sleep did not accompany it. Lily Evans found herself sitting up in bed wishing she had ate more at dinner. Her stomach was growling and the book she was reading was blurring in and out of focus. She decided that if she wasn't going to sleep she should at least go get something to eat. The only solution was to break the rules, but being a prefect she was allowed anywhere at any hour of night as long as it was important. She guessed this was important, at least she could tell herself that.

It took no time to get herself presentable to sneak out. She simply pined on her prefects badge and put a pin in her hair that had been bewitched to make her look like a shadow from a great distance. It wouldn't help her if she ran into any Professor, but if they passed the hallway she was in they wouldn't recognize her nor identify that she was a human being.

Then she set out, down the staircase into the common room and then out into the corridor.

Her echoing shoe beats were soft upon the stone floors and when she finally reached the fruit painting she had devised a way to make it almost unheard. The painting snickered as she tickled it and opened up to let her into the dimly lit kitchen where many house elves were working cooking food. At the sight of her they began to whisper to each other. One of them walked up and bowed low flashing her a concerned smile and bright blue eyes.

"Lady, do you wish to accompany the young man?"

"What young man?" but the question was answered for her as the house elf bowed low again and the shining brown mop of hair behind turned to show a face wearing round glasses and a handsome smirk.

"Lily Evans? I thought you were a good girl." He looked especially tired tonight, and his hair was far messier than usual, if such a thing were possible, but he still looked bright and cheery; she wondered if that was because he was looking at her.

"Well I've been known to have my moments of mischief. I blame it on your influence."

"Oh yes, everything is always my fault, indeed?"

"Of course. And don't think I am going to forgive you for that any time soon, either."

"I'll wait as long as it takes, my dear." His voice was sweet and soothing and her heart fluttered to hear it.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call me… pet names, if I dare call them that."

"Oh you mean like, Flower, Lily Bee, Lily Angel, Sweet Cheeks, Lily Lovely…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. …Those. Any reason?"

"Just because you are worth the time it takes to say them. Besides I like the way your face reddens when I do. Red is a good look on you." He said as he raised a finger to her chin and tapped it adoringly causing the rouge of her cheeks to follow suit with his words.

"So what do we have to eat, I'm starving." Just as her words got out a house elf came up bearing cakes and meats and drinks, with three different trays one in each hand and another on its head. "Thanks."

"Yeah, Thanks," James said in echo as he picked up a piece of turkey, which he immediately shoved in his mouth.

"James," Lily began with food in her mouth, "tell me a secret."

"You already know all my secrets."

"Nuh uh," she said sloppily. The food was impairing her, but James seemed to have no problem talking with food in his mouth.

"You know my biggest secrets-I'm an animagus, I'm an insomniac, and I'm crazy about red heads." At this he smiled big, and cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Well," she said trying to hide her blushing face, "I want to know a secret no one knows. Something you keep only to yourself."

"Er… ok…I hate chocolate frogs. I eat them when one is offered to me, but I've always found them to be disgusting."

"Me too. You have no idea how hard it was for me to accept the idea of a piece of chocolate that croaked at me. Plus I grew up in a magic free house, so it was quite a different world for me when I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. I thought I was the only one though."

"Nope. I'm a pure blood and I find them disgusting, but Sirius loves them. I've never really understood it, but that's Sirius for you."

"Okay. I want to ask you a question," he leaned in almost to say go ahead, "why did you all of a sudden stop asking me out this year? Tell me the truth."

"The truth? Well… honestly… Remus told me that girls don't really like being pressured. Plus Sirius said I was starting to become annoying with how I 'pinned' after you. Direct quote, mind you."

"I'm sure. Sirius isn't exactly the kind of guy who values affection very highly."

"Actually you would be surprised. His friends are more important to him than anything in his life; we are his family now that he left his house. Did you know that? That he left home last year? He lives with me, now."

"No, I didn't."

"Kind of gives you a different perspective on things. Plus I hear that the girls he does see come back for more, so apparently he thinks very highly of it, just in a different way."

"I don't understand girls sometimes. I mean he's good looking and all, but there is nothing else there."

"He's talented, and smart, and really funny."

"Yeah, well you are all those things too, doesn't mean I'm falling…" she stopped herself before she hurt his feelings, but she already saw a sense of disappointment on his face. It only stayed there for a while though and then he was back to normal.

"So you think Sirius is good looking?"

"I'd be lying if I said he wasn't. He's very attractive as far as looks."

"One of the best looking in school?" he was raising his eyebrow as if to make a point.

"Yes, if you must know. I'd say… top 5."

"5? Who else is on that list?"

"Do you have to make me answer? That's just cruel."

"Please? I'll tell you my list of top 5."

"Oh gosh. I guess." She took a deep breath, and began in a soft voice, "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (at this James cocked an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes), Amos Diggory, Frank Longbottom, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, but Frank?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"That was only 4."

Her face went red again as she grabbed more food to shove in her mouth.

"So…? Who is number 5?"

"Umm…" she coughed something that sounded suspicious, but James didn't give up.

"Come on, even if you said it was Peter I wouldn't have a heart attack. Just tell me," she shook her head, "please," still nothing, "please." Then a long sigh.

"You. Okay. You are number 5."

"Oh." His reaction was one of shock, which made her laugh a little.

"So… your list?"

"Let's see. You, and you, and…"

"Not funny, Potter."

"No I'm serious! Though I suppose you could add Lee Lang, and Arabella Figg."

"James?" he hummed a reply with shining hazel eyes, "why do you like me? I don't understand; there isn't anything special about me."

"Are you kidding? You are the smartest witch in our year; you are brave, kind, and generous. You are there for everyone when they need it, I don't think I have ever seen someone so caring. Remus told me you have taken notes for him every time he has been out of school cause he's sick. Normally I would find that a sign of attraction (which perhaps is correct since he is one of your top 5) but in this case I figured it was just you being the wonderful you; you know you are wonderful, don't you? Not to mention, I love everything about your face. The dark red hair, the green eyes, the light freckles and beautiful smile. You are absolutely beautiful inside and out."

"Well," she coughed trying to compose herself, "you're quite the charmer James Potter. Or are you just so tired you don't realize what you are saying?"

"A little of both, I like to think." With that he laughed and looked at her sparkling face in the candlelight. A long silence followed, adding a bit of tension to the face of Lily Evans who was thinking about a great many things that James Potter couldn't ever imagine.

"James…" Lily broke the silence, "I can't like you."

The words almost threw him off the seat, but instead he looked very seriously at her. "I'm not asking you to, you know?"

"Yeah, but you make it hard."

"Well, I apologize." Another silence followed and now Lily had returned her face to one of regret and despair, while James had turned to a look of mild annoyance.

"We probably better go."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Could we have another Charms lesson?"

"If you want one."

"I do."

"Then okay. I'll see you then. And James," she said to his fleeting form, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her mouth opened to answer, but he cut her off, "No biggie Evans. I've been waiting this long, I think I can survive."

Then he left with a small smirk that was intended to cheer her up, but did nothing but make her long for him more. So, she thought, its back to Evans, is it? And she wished for so much more.

A/N:I felt Ineeded to explain something so...Lee Lang would be, in my mind, Cho Chang's mom. I wanted some sign of the relationship of James with his son, so that's how I did it. Birds of a feather fly together, or something like that. You get what I'm saying. It's also just one of those ways to tie the characters of this generation back to HP, as if they need any help.

So...Who's on your top 5 list?

Well those are my explanations, hope they are plausible. Please review!


	8. Silly Boys and Stupid Girls

CHAPTER 8: SILLY BOYS AND STUPID GIRLS

The weekly lessons began to occur more often, but neither Lily Evans nor James Potter was whining. The exams were only a day away and every Gryffindor in the common room looked nervous as they clung to their books hoping to make up for weeks of not studying with one night. Sirius was the only one not studying as he sat with his feet up looking bored. His head had found its way onto Lily's back, who sat on the couch next to his with an open book laughing and chatting with James and Remus. She had grown to be fond of Sirius and so instead of crying out curses as his head rested on her back, she laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Lily Evans, where have you been all my life?"

"Just a chair away waiting for a silly boy to use me as a head rest."

"Amen," shouted Remus and James thrusting their arms in the air. Lily had finally found a common ground with these boys who were entertaining, fun, and kind when they wanted to be. Since last year they had changed so much. Sirius had even calmed down his rude and bitter hatred toward his Slytherin classmates. According to James, this was because Sirius had moved out of his house and had gained a contentment ever since. The other boys were more kind and gentle to their classmates, but still found themselves in trouble just as often as before. The group were also still center of attention, which she knew quite well as she looked around the room at eyes staring right back at her.

When she turned completely around, she saw that James was looking at her as well. He was so beautiful. How could she have ever hated him? Then she remembered the cocky young Gryffindor who snagged Snitches and jinxed Snape and she realized that even then she had a secret crush on him. This however was not a crush, or at least she told herself that. It was just a healthy relationship like what she had with all the other Marauders. He was just another friend. A friend, she reminded herself.

Just as the clock chimed bedtime, the room started to clear out of people, but the Marauders didn't move. This was their daily routine.

"You know, if you went to bed at a decent time, you might actually be on time to class in the morning."

"And miss a late breakfast?" said Sirius looking appalled at such a suggesting. "No chance. Plus we get a few more hours with your beautiful face."

"But," she continued not being fazed at all by his comment, "this isn't a regular day. Tomorrow is exams."

"Even more reason to stay up. Don't look so worried Lily, we know all the information."

"Actually," chimed in Remus, "I think she is right. I'm going to turn in just a bit early tonight guys. I might even go up and study. You want to come Peter?" The boy to whom he had referred looked up as he bit his nails. The always-nervous boy now looked worse than ever. His response was a nod, and then a gulp as he followed Remus up the stairs.

"This is such a drag." Sirius said looking thoroughly annoyed, "I'm going too."

He was making his way off of the chair and was beginning to follow when he whipped around to look at James and Lily who both seemed oblivious to the company of the other. "Just don't stay up too late, kiddies." His face had twisted into a grin of mischief that hinted at the thing that both 'kiddies' understood.

"I think you're a little tired Sirius. Sleep will do you good," James had added with a note of the same mischief of Sirius' smile in his eyes. At his words, Sirius turned and skipped away laughing heartily.

"I think he ate one too many Berty Botts Beans."

"Maybe he got a vomit flavored one and mixed it with a little too much Butterbeer."

"That's impossible, Sirius says there's no such thing as too much Butterbeer."

"He may have been mistaken." The laugh that came between them was sweet and quiet so not to wake up the kids in their dormitories. The look on their faces, however, was mixed with so many emotions that it seemed abnormal for them to be also so calm. James knew what went on in her head and he didn't feel it was the time to bring it up so instead he patted her hand, kissed her forehead and left her side.

Lily spent the rest of the night thinking about that action, even after many hours of sitting and then walking to her bed and then laying in her bed wide-eyed. She hadn't come up with another thought to fill her head.

Not until morning did she find an ending to the madness and by then, she hadn't had a wink of sleep.

Even with the absence of sleep, the tests went smoothly, and Lily had to admit that she was glad she took the extra lessons in Transfiguration with James. As she sat in McGonagall's class with her test quill and parchment below her, she saw out of the corner of her eye a head of dark messy hair. James was leaning back in his seat with his feet up on the desk, obviously done with his test. Lily marveled at the young man, but before she could successfully catch a full glimpse of him, McGonagall was tapping his feet with the end of her wand. With some delay, James took his feet down and then looked over at Lily. She was thoroughly embarrassed to have been caught looking at him and it showed as her face turned bright red added by a small confused smirk. James, who now smiled and winked at her, found it to be one of her best moments.

The rest of the day went well, and in no time Lily found herself at Dinner with James to one side and Arabella Figg to the other, while across from her sat Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Her good friend Janna, who was also a muggle-born, sat next to Sirius looking at Lily with thankful eyes, but Sirius was staring at Lily.

"So, Lils. What do you say to going on a date with me?"

"Sirius, I know sometimes your name is deceiving, but this is just ridiculous."

"No, I am 'serious'."

"Sorry, my heart lies outside of Filch's office cleaning trophies."

"Oh, but come on! Please?"

"Sorry." This had gone on so many times before Lily had it down pat. She almost found herself giggling at her new choice phrase for she had often found Sirius unable to hang out with his friends due to a night serving detention with Filch. She thought about the last time and remembered how James had insisted that Sirius hadn't done whatever it was he was accused off. 'Filch always blames Sirius or me; it's just cause Filch is jealous of our good looks'. She shook her head at the memory.

"Is it cause you are secretly in love with my good pal?" he said with a cocked eyebrow as he waved a tantalizing fork with a small bit of meat on it that was instantly plunged into his mouth and ate daintily.

"As much as I find your antics pleasurable, Sirius, that went one grain too far."

"Oh who cares about grains really, unless, of course, they belong to James," he said adding more meat to his mouth, but this time a noise was added to the action. The noise came from Lily's side; it had been James slamming his fist on the table, but Sirius acted as if he didn't even notice as he continued to eat seeming more intent on the food in front of him than before.

"I'm leaving," James said as he got out of his seat and started to exit the great hall.

"Good job, Sirius," came Lily's voice as she stood up from the table as well, "Do us all a favor, and sod off!"

The table was left astounded as the entertainment left the dinner table and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

Lily had just reached the common room to find that not only was James not there, he had left to trace of himself at all. She decided that the next best place would be his dormitory, so she headed for it. The door was locked, no surprise, so she knocked politely. There was no response, however, so she knocked a little louder, until the only thing heard echoing in the Tower was Lily Evans' rough bangs on the door.

"Oy! Get off your rocker and come get the door before I put a counter curse on you that messes you up so bad-" but she was unable to finish her words as a boy came to the door and opened it.

" 'you won't be able to attend your own welcome home party'. I've heard it before, Evans." James had his arms crossed, but there was a hint of hope in his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Just…" what had she come for? "to check on you is all."

"Why? You weren't worried about me were you, Evans?"

"Don't act like that James."

"Like what? Like everyone in the world can see what you won't? Cause that's the only problem I see. Tell me, have you ever considered that maybe I don't want to be just your friend?"

"Yes, I have." She said without retort. She was so shocked to see James uncontrolled with his emotions that she had lost all hers in the fight for air. She found herself forcing herself to be human just for a moment to this perfect boy. "But I can't be without you in my life."

"Then don't be," he said as he stepped toward her, but instantly she had stepped away as well. They continued their advance and retreat until Lily found herself against the wall.

"Lily, I have a yes or no question for you. No other word is allowed to exit your mouth, but a yes or a no. Do you want me to leave?"

She found herself shaking her head no before she had time to think about it, which sparked his interest.

"Do you want to leave?"

Once again she shook her head no.

"Why are you here, Lily?" She looked into his eyes, his deep passionate eyes, and wondered what the answer was that he was looking for, and yet she only knew one thing, and that was what she wanted to say.

"Because you are, James."

Then before Lily could respond James placed his mouth to hers softly and gently stroked his lips against hers. The sensation was amazing for both, and it was a great moment to enjoy.

A great moment to enjoy, until she punched him in the face.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, my internet was down. And I was reading some of this and found a lot of mistakes so I went back through and fixed some stuff. I write really awkward sentences, so sometimes even I look back and have no clue what I was trying to say. If you see anything else dont be afraid to smack me in the face with it. I would love reviews! It really gets me going, and reviews means more chapters! Thanks and keep reading!


	9. Bring Up the Rear

CHAPTER 9: BRING UP THE REAR

"I think you broke my nose!" James Potter was leaning over clutching his face in this hands as he glared at Lily.

"Well that's what you get! What did you think you were doing?" Lily's face was burning with fear and pain as she looked into the honest and yet hurt face of the man she had just been kissing, the man who she enjoyed kissing.

"I thought that was what you wanted! Sorry, I guess I was wrong!" he went to slam the door in her face, but turned back at the last second. "Next time you feel like throwing all the signals in someone's face, choose someone other than me! I'm getting tired of getting smacked for doing what I know is right!" Then the door was closed and Lily was froze to the spot.

When she finally found herself back on her way to her room she plopped down on her comfy 4-poster bed and cried all night long.

The next couple days were the worst days of all their Hogwarts schooling for everyone in the company of the marauders. Lily had avoided James, and he had returned the action to her, and their unfailing wit seemed to diminish and all that was left was quiet contemplation. Sirius had loved the relationship these two had created on their own and after hearing what had happened instead of sharing the resentment that James did; he smacked him atop the head.

"You idiot! Everything was going perfect; why'd you have to ruin it by taking advantage of her?"

"I wasn't taking advantage of her! She was making every sign of wanting me to."

"Well what have we learned when it comes to Lily?"

"Don't touch."

"No. You have to let her make the first move. Until she says to you that she wants to be with you, she just isn't going to be ready. I told you to give her time, but now you have pitched that out the window of Gryffindor Tower!"

And so the next few weeks followed, and still they didn't speak to one another. One time, Peter had asked Lily if she had seen James and she gave him such a stare that it made Peter run, not walk, away. The same had happened when Janna had asked James the same question with fluttering eyelashes. She refused to flirt with her fluttering eyelashes for a week after that.

Even when exam results came out and Lily looked down at a high score in Transfiguration and Charms, she thought of James, however much she wished she didn't. James had done the same as his Charms grade had shocked their teacher into a back slap for James and a 'job well done' as a confidence booster. James didn't care, though; the only person's opinion that mattered to him was Lily's and they weren't even speaking to one another.

The only person Lily talked to after that was Remus and he was not keen on doing so. He often asked her if she could ever forgive him, but the response he got was less than caring and Lily would avoid him for hours on end. It was a lonely end of term for the group as they spent most of their days in silence praying they didn't bring up the other person and offend their friend.

Then one day when Lily was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, James came up to talk to Remus and the whole world seemed to explode on contact.

"Sirius, Peter, and me are going to hang out at Hogsmeade on our next and last visit and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along, or if," at this he looked directly at Lily, "you will be spending it with someone else."

"Okay that's it!" Yelled Lily as she stood up knocking her book off her lap. "Do you have a problem, well, other than an inferior intelligence?"

"Very funny Lily, you know that isn't true and what you don't understand, apparently, is that as long as you act like nothing happened, I'm going to keep acting with animosity toward you! Lily, I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of pretending." Lily knew exactly what he meant, and it angered her to hear him say it.

"How dare you! How dare you pretend I don't understand what happened or how…" she began to whisper seeing the eyes looking at her, "or how I feel. I know more than you think." At this she turned and tried to get away from him by going out the portrait hole, but James was not far behind her. Then it turned into a chase.

"If you understand things so well then why is it that every time we start to talk about anything you run away from me."

"It may be easy for you to talk in front of large groups of people, but that just isn't my forte, okay?"

"Lily, tell me you didn't want me to kiss you last night."

"Potter! Stop! If I had wanted to kiss you I would have kissed you!"

"I can't wait forever Lily, and I'm sorry if I took your remark as an open invitation, but how could you blame me?"

"Oh, get over yourself!" she said as she went into a door to the library. She was doing her best to get away, but it didn't work as she found James hot on her tail. No one was in the library, not even Madam Pince, for it was getting dark, and not even the two of them should have been in the library.

"Listen, Potter! Whatever I feel toward you is irrelevant right now!"

"Irrelevant? It is the most relevant thing in the world!" His eyes held so much pain that Lily forced herself to look away. "What are you afraid of Lily? Why are you afraid of liking me?"

"I'm not afraid of liking you... I just want… I don't know what I want." Her feet were taking her in circles in the library.

"That's the problem with you, Lily. You are the most intelligent girl in school, but you think with it rather than feel with your heart. You neglect the power of it, or perhaps you just don't care."

"It's not like that," at this she began to cry, and the tears caused James to close the distance between them grabbing her hands and holding them to his mouth as he softly kissed them and she didn't stop him, "I thought I hated you for so long. How do I just stop thinking that?"

"It wasn't that hard when it was all about friendship."

"Yeah, well, that's a tad different, isn't it?"

"Not really. In the grand scheme of things most relationships are sprung from friendship; it's the best way to get to know if you are right to be together, and I think we are. I think we are perfect for each other. Why don't you see that? Just tell me, why?"

"I don't want to accept it, okay, this… thing-it's been a fact so long, I can't throw away that fact; I don't want to hear myself saying 'I told you so' when I realize… I've felt this way for you since the first time I saw you. I don't want to finally get what I want because I'm afraid it's not really what I want, or it's not going to be substantial."

"How do you know it won't be? You can't ignore something for fear, come on Lily, you are the bravest person I know, live up to it. And as far as the fear, Lily, I would go to the ends of the earth for you, it's plenty substantial."

"You would go to the ends of the earth for me? Yeah, and how many girls have you said that to?"

"Not funny, Lily. I'm serious. I've never been so serious in my whole life. I love you."

"No! Don't say that," she said as she began to cry. "You don't want to love me! You could have any girl you wanted, why me?"

"Lily." He called her name as he grabbed her weeping face in his hands. He started rubbing his fingers on her cheeks to soothe her. It seemed to work for the most part, but she still sobbed silently to herself. He finally understood what was really going on. She didn't think she was good enough, and that if she were to date him, he would realize this and then they would never talk again. He chose the high road though as he looked into her beautiful green eyes and smiled at them.

"What I see in front of me is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, or known, inside and out, and I don't want to scream at her or tell her she's wrong. I just want to hold her in my arms forever and…" at this he laughed with a half grin, "kiss her nose under the stars. Isn't that strange? Wanting to be near a beautiful girl?"

"No," she said finally calm and seeing things through different eyes. Here was the perfect boy looking at her and telling her she was perfect for him. She raised her beautiful green eyes to look into his hazel ones as she smiled with her whole face, tears gone. "How do you think I feel? I want to kiss an insufferable prat in the restricted section of the library."

"Then do it, beautiful girl."

"If I must, perfect boy." Then she grabbed the back of his neck, threw off his glasses and kissed him in the deepest reaches of the library far past bedtime.

A/N: So that is the end, though I have a epilogue afterward. It's not that good, but I cant convince myself to stop the story there. So look for the last bit, it won't be long! Hope you enjoyed my story! It was so fun to write! I'd also like to thank those who read my story and reviewed, so this is for those people: Flutterby Princess, Whitelight72, Radical-Rebel, Angelofmynightmare, Sapphire818, bophie, and banana-hater!


	10. Epilogue

EPILOGUE: THE FINALE

Disclaimer: A long time ago a little elf came to me in my dreams. He talked of wonderful things and dark things. He told me I did in fact write this story, but that, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.

"Hey everybody! Lily and James are dating, so all you ladies and gents better just back off! The two best looking kids of our year are dating each other!"

The voice was that of Sirius Black holding a box full of Zonko's products and skipping in front of his large group of friends as he paraded down the streets of Hogsmeade with Arabella Figg under one arm. Lily and James were behind them, whispering in each others ears and giggling lightly. Sirius almost found himself falling over at the switch in moods between them. They were perfect in that moment, and he couldn't believe that either could have ever doubted the spark between them.

"Thanks for the publicizing Tweedle-dum!" said James with a laugh.

"Tweedle-dum? Who is that?" at this Sirius looked at Arabella and asked "Does he mean the short fat twin of Tweedle-dee from Alice in Wonderland? The really annoying one?" At this James laughed heartily at the connection of the two, and then grabbed Lily's hand. As he did so he yelled at the sight of the sign to the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta, a 4th year in Ravenclaw house, had a part in the shop where many young people went to socialize because her father owned it. It was a rising star of a hang out spot, not to mention Remus and Peter were in love with Rosmerta. As they walked in the door they saw her behind the counter. She waved when they came in and Remus and Peter swooned.

"Go talk to her already, she isn't going to bite!" said Sirius giving them both a shove in the right direction. They seemed nervous, but they found themselves looking into her beautiful face in no time. They had no problem talking to her after a while. Lily, James, Sirius, and Arabella ended up laughingaltogether as they sat down to some Butterbeers.

Before the day wore away, they had went into every shop in Hogsmeade, but before they left Lily and James got away from the group and found a quiet shop where they could sit and talk. They had already been together 2 weeks, but it had felt like far more. Now they discussed their plans for the summer, and the days and times they would see each other, most of this was caused by the need for organization by Lily. The plans were all arranged and now they found themselves nose to nose over a chocolate shake and they wished that moments like this would never end, but it did, much to their chagrin.

As they went to bed the last night at Hogwarts, Lily found that sleep wouldn't come because she hated the idea of leaving her home again. Her parent's home was a house, but this bed, this place, this world, was Lily's home, as was James. James was her home.

She knew it even more as she looked at the picture beside her bed. It was a picture of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in front of the Three Broomsticks at their last Hogsmeade visit of the year. Sirius was poking Remus who looked thoroughly annoyed as he tried to ignore the pokes and laughs that issued from the wizard beside him, Peter was waving encouragingly and Lily and James were kissing passionately. Eventually the other people in the picture noticed their kissing as they turned their heads at the same time and then plunged their fingers in their mouths as if to say 'gag me' and then Lily and James parted and started laughing. The whole picture was full of laughs now, but Lily didn't notice as she had fallen asleep to the sight of her perfect boy kissing her.

They were all happy for the first time in months, and Lily hadn't cried since the night she ran away from her feelings. Now, they sat on her bedside table. The sight was not only happiness for now, but happiness that would last forever, because they had foundthe key to lifein each other, and it gave them love, honor, and safety in numbers. They would remember forever the love they held for each other; the love that couldn't be concurred even by death. And everyone would remember forever the day pigs flew because Lily said it would be so when she said his name. And now so much time later she couldn't remember a time when it had been absent from her vocabulary.

And the world was in a perfect place, for a while, anyway.

A/N: Ok, it is over. I want to say thanks, once again to everyone who reviewed and continued to read! It really does mean a lot to me! I was thinking about starting another J/L fic, but it will be a while before you see it. I have to make sure I'll actually work on it before I start submitting. But, anyway, I hope you all had fun reading this, because I know I had fun writing it. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you all again on this chapter! Oh, and, sorry it is kind of short!


End file.
